A. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a replaceable, high efficiency vacuum filter cartridge which is designed to function in many brands of portable vacuum cleaning machines.
B. Description of Prior Art
Portable vacuum cleaners are used within homes, industry and medical facilities among others. There are many manufacturers of portable vacuum cleaning machines, each with their own replaceable filter cartridge. This requires a site using several brands of vacuum cleaning machines to also stockpile many replacement filter cartridges. There exists a need for a more universal filter cartridge which would fit conveniently into many brands of vacuum cleaning machines.
This invention resolves the need for universality of vacuum filter cartridges by designing a cartridge specifically to fit into many machines while maintaining High Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA) filtration and Ultra-Low Penetration Air (ULPA) quality.